Love In School
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Kisah cinta dari dua pemuda dan pemudi di sekolah. Melibatkan perasaan tulus dari seseorang yang tak bersalah, namun apa boleh buat ketika cinta tidak bisa dipaksa. Mereka menjalani hubungan dalam kebohongan, tapi kebohongan itu hanya berlangsung selama sesaat. Dan disanalah semua kebenaran itu terungkap/OOC/AU/Typos/NaruSaku always/Only romance/Don't like don't read/Enjoy It


DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku EVER. Genre : Romance. Rated : T+. Warning : DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ. OOC. AU. Typos. Mainstream theme. Boring.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

* * *

 _ **Love In School**_

* * *

 **Dukk dukk dukk..**

Bola orange itu terpantul-pantul di lantai, menghampiri sekumpulan para gadis yang sedang berlalu di tepi lapangan. Sabaku Gaara lekas berlari untuk mengambil, disana seorang gadis yang memiliki surai sewarna permen kapas memungut bola tersebut.

Gaara berdiri tegap dengan nafas terengah. "Ini.." Sakura menyodorkan bola kepadanya. Dia terlihat manis dengan senyum itu. Gaara menerima bola tersebut.

"Terimakasih." Sakura mengangguk antusias.

Gaara hendak berbalik, namun mengurungkan niat dengan segera. "Emm, etto.." Ino menyenggol bahu Shion, keduanya pun saling berbisik nakal mengenai Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu tampak merona karena bisikan mereka. "Bagaimana kalau sore ini kita pulang bersama?" Gaara tampak grogi mengatakannya.

"Hihihihi.."

Sakura menghentakan kaki dengan kesal mendengar tawa cekikikan disebelahnya. Tak mungkin dirinya bisa menolak, terlebih Gaara sendiri yang memberi tawaran.

"Tunggu aku di depan gerbang sepulang sekolah.."

Pemuda merah bata itu tersenyum hingga kedua mata menyipit. "Yokatta!" Ia menggaruk belakang kepala, Sakura terkekeh.

"Ne, kalau begitu aku pergi duluan ya.." Sakura merangkul lengan dari kedua sahabat pirangnya. "Ayo!" Lalu menyeret keduanya dengan paksa. Mereka berlalu dihadapan Naruto Namikaze.

Sebelum menjauh Shion sempat menyentuh pipi Naruto, bahkan mengelusnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Tentu saja Sakura muak melihatnya. Naruto _speecless_ diperlakukan seperti itu, sementara Gaara tertawa melihat Naruto melongo.

"Shion!" Ino memberi teguran. Gadis pirang itu nyengir. "Aku tahu Naruto tampan, tapi tolong jaga sikapmu."

Shion mendengus. "Sedikit mengganggu boleh kan." Ujarnya tanpa wajah berdosa. Ino memutar mata malas. Sudah biasa bagi mereka menghadapi sikap Shion, tapi setidaknya blak-blakan lebih baik daripada bermuka dua.

Sakura memutar kepala untuk melihat ke belakang. Ia tersenyum lebar, dan Naruto menyadari senyum itu bukan tertuju kepada Gaara melainkan dirinya. Tentu saja, bukankah saat ini Gaara sedang _mendribble_ bola sementara dirinya tengah duduk di tepi lapangan. Ia sedang istirahat setelah lelah berlatih basket.

Pada akhirnya Naruto pun membalas senyum dari sana, dan tak kalah manis dari yang diberikan. Sakura berpikir bisa saja dirinya terserang penyakit diabetes sekarang, melihat bepata luar biasanya seorang siswa pelit senyum menampakan senyum di wajah rupawannya.

"Dia bisa tersenyum semanis itu.." Gumam sang putri Haruno.

 **x X x**

Dahinya berkerut saat mendapati Sakura berdiri seorang diri di depan gerbang sekolah, Naruto berniat menghampirinya.

"Sedang menunggu seseorang?" Sakura terlonjak, Naruto tertawa geli melihatnya. "Maaf.." Gadis itu terkejut karena dirinya.

Sakura membuang nafas lega. "Tidak apa-apa." Balasnya sambil tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau baru pulang?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat.."

Sakura turun dari sepeda— tempatnya sejak tadi menunggu seseorang. "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" Ia menawari Naruto dengan penuh harap. Sudah lama menunggu Gaara tapi lelaki itu tak kunjung menampakan diri, mungkin saja ada tugas tambahan dan dia tidak sempat memberi tahu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang tentu saja Naruto menerima tawaran tersebut. "Tentu.." Sakura nyengir. "Tunggu sebentar." Naruto kembali memasuki halaman sekolah, tapi untuk memasukan motor. Sakura bingung melihat entah apa yang Naruto lalukan.

"Kenapa dengan motormu?" Sakura mengajukan pertanyaan setelah Naruto kembali dari memarkirkan motor. Ia pikir motor itu baik-baik saja dan masih bisa digunakan, lalu kenapa Naruto tidak membawanya saja?

Naruto memiringkan kepala pertanda heran. "Maksudmu aku naik motor dan kau naik sepeda, begitu?" Si gadis mengangguk polos. Naruto tergelak. "Pemikiran macam apa itu?" Sakura menggumam sambil menggaruk pipi. Ia pikir dirinya tidak salah.

Sepeda pink itu kini berpindah haluan, yang tadinya berada dalam pegangan Sakura kini bersama Naruto. "Eh, mau apa?"

"Pulang.." Naruto menjawab begitu enteng. Jelas sekali wajah cantik itu bertanya-tanya, dia butuh penjelasan. Naruto tertawa. "Kita pulang pakai sepedamu, 1 berdua." Ia menaiki sepeda tersebut, saat menoleh Sakura malah berdiam diri disebelahnya. "Ayo naik!" Petintahnya.

Sakura bengong. "Emm, etto.."

"Kenapa?"

Telunjuk Sakura mengacung. "Kau yakin dengan sepeda itu?" Ia pikir Naruto akan malu nanti saat berada di keramaian menggunakan sepeda merah muda, terlebih sepeda khusus untuk perempuan.

Naruto meraih tangan Sakura, lalu menarik empunya hingga mendekat. "Tentu saja, aku pikir akan terlihat manis." Ia nenyir kuda, Sakura pun tertawa. "Ayolah."

Sakura tidak punya pilihan, mau tak mau ia akhirnya duduk diboncengan belakang. "Ne, lalu bagaimana dengan motormu?'

Naruto mulai mendayung sepeda pink tersebut. "Tenang saja, masih ada Sasuke dan Gaara yang bisa memakai motorku nanti."

Sakura tersentak. Astaga, ia bahkan sempat melupakan perjanjian bersama Gaara bahwa sore ini mereka akan pulang bersama. Apa alasan yang bisa ia berikan, tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Lagipula ia pikir tadi Naruto mendengar perbincangan mereka saat di lapangan basket. Tentu saja dia tidak dengar, jarak mereka cukup jauh tadi.

"Emm.. kenapa mereka tidak pulang sekarang?"

Kaki jangkung itu bergulir silih berganti mengendarai dayung sepeda. "Les tambahan, sebagai ketua tim dan wakil ketua tim mereka di beri tugas khusus untuk pertandingan minggu depan." Sakura menghela nafas lega. Ia selamat.

 **x X x**

Sepeda merah muda itu oleng. "Hey!" Naruto menoleh ke belakang, Sakura nyengir ala kuda. "Awas jatuh.." Pandangannya kembali ke depan, sementara Sakura merentangkan kedua tangan menikmati angin sore.

"Kyaaa.." Naruto terkekeh. Sakura yang sedang berpegang erat di bahunya mendengus keras. "Baka, kau sengaja kan." Tentu saja Sakura kesal, saat sedang nyaman menikmati keadaan dengan sengaja Naruto mengolengkan sepeda. Alhasil, dirinya yang tidak berpegangan nyaris jatuh bila saja tidak gesit menggunakan bahu Naruto untuk bertahan.

"Tidak kok.." Sakura memutar mata. Dia ngeles. "Sakura, kita langsung pulang?" Naruto melirik ke samping untuk menatap Sakura dibelakang. Gadis itu masih setia pada posisinya, berdiri dibelakang sana sambil berpegangan di bahunya. Dia tidak takut jatuh rupanya.

Sambil memeluk leher Naruto, Sakura menyanggah dagu di puncak kepalanya. "Memang apa yang kau lakukan sepulang dari sekolah?"

"Bersengan-senang.."

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu mari kita bersenang-senang..." Naruto mengangguk setuju. "Yosha, ayo kita taman kota." Sakura mengacungkan tinju ke udara, bertingkah selayaknya bocah. Naruto tergelak.

Sore ini cerah sekali. Sunset yang begitu indah mewarnai jalanan, serta memberi pantulan dipermukaan air. Atensi Sakura tertahan lama di perairan, mengamati bayangan mereka melalui pantulannya. Senyumnya merekah lebar.

"Wahh.."

"Hm, ada apa?"

Sakura terkikik. "Coba lihat ke sana.." Ia memutarkan leher Naruto, memaksanya untuk ikut melihat ke samping kanan. Naruto tersenyum. "Indah sekali." Naruto membenarkan dengan anggukan kepala. "Menyenangkan bukan?"

"Ya, sangat menyenangkan.."

 **x X x**

Lagi-lagi saling menabrak, keduanya pun tertawa gelak. Sakura melarikan diri, dan Naruto terus mengejar kemana pun dia pergi. Hanya mereka berdua yang bermain _Bom Bom Car_ , tentu saja karena selain mereka orang dewasa ada banyak anak-anak di sini.

Sakura yang memaksa untuk bermain _Bom Bom Car_ , dan Naruto tidak bisa menolak keinginan tersebut. Pada akhrinya ia menikmati permainan ini, bahkan tanpa sadar tertawa lepas karena sangking asyiknya.

"Kyaaaa, hentikan Naruto!"

Sakura memekik. Naruto terus mendesak dirinya, tidak memberi ampun dalam permainan mereka. Dia seperti kekanakan, Sakura tak menyangka Naruto bisa seterbuka itu.

"Jangan lari pinky.." Naruto menyeringai. Sangat menyenangkan bermain di wahana ini, ia rindu setelah bertahun-tahun tak menyentuh _Bom Bom Car_. Terakhir kali di usianya yang kesebelas tahun, sudah lama sekali. Sekarang dirinya bermain _Bom Bom Car_ lagi berkat Sakura, meski awalnya sempat menolak karena menjaga image.

Sakura mebelokan _Car_ ke samping kiri, tapi tetap saja Naruto berhasil menubruknya. Tidak ada pilihan, kalah menang ia akan menghadapi Naruto.

"Hah, rasakan itu!"

Tawanya lepas dengan enteng, menyoraki Naruto setelah berhasil melalukan pembalasan. Naruto yang tertawa gelak mencoba membalas, pada akhirnya mereka saling mengadu _Car_ hingga letih.

Tentunya setelah lelah bermain _Bom Bom Car_ mereka tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Kali ini Naruto mengajak Sakura menikmati wahana Bebek, sore hari waktu yang tepat bersantai di tengah danau.

Naruto menggapai tangan Sakura, bahkan menggenggamnya. "Kau suka?"

"Hu'um." Sakura malu sehingga tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Naruto bersikap manis kepada dirinya, entah karena menganggap istimewa atau sebatas sahabat. Sakit juga kalau hanya dianggap sahabat sementara dia bersikap lebih dari sekedar persahabatan.

Naruto menoleh ke samping untuk melihat Sakura. "Hey, kenapa melamun?" Gadis itu tersadar. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, hm?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan apa-apa." Naruto tahu Sakura sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, karena sadar diri ia enggan bertanya lebih jauh. Mereka memang sudah lama saling mengenal, bahkan menjalin pertemanan. Ya, hanya teman, kalaupun lebih dari sekedar teman mungkin sahabat.

Terdengar helaan nafas. "Maaf.." Sakura mengerutkan kening sembari menatap Naruto. Dia menyadari tatapan penuh tanya tersebut. "Kau tidak nyaman karena aku bukan." Sakura tertohok. Perkataan Naruto sangat melukai hatinya.

 **x X x**

Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka. Sakura berjalan dengan kepala memunduk, sementara Naruto mengarahkan pandangan ke atas langit. Awan kelam menaungi mereka, hari sudah malam dan mereka masih dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah.

Naruto menghela nafas, saat itu pula kepulan asap keluar dari mulut dan hidung. Entah kenapa suananya menjadi canggung.

Kembali ponsel berlogo _apple_ tersebut berdering ulang, Sakura yang sedang melamun sukses tersdar kemudian cepat menatap layar ponsel untuk melihat nama si pemanggil.

Sudah ia duga pasti Sasori. Berkali-kali Sakura mengakatakan masih dalam perjalanan pulang, sekejap mengerti setelah itu dia mengulang panggilan lagi. Tentu membuat Sakura jenuh, terlalu di cemaskan serasa kurang nyaman menikmati hidup.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?"

Sakura menoleh. "Toh, di depan sana rumahku.." Naruto meringis. Ia baru sadar. Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat, padahal mereka tidak munggakan sepeda tapi tetap saja cepat tiba. Menyenangkan sekali bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Baiklah.." Keduanya tiba di tepi jalan, tepat dimana rumah Sakura terdiri. Naruto mengusap tengkuk canggung, bahkan pipinya memerah. "Terimakasih untuk hari ini." Sakura tersipu. Kecanggungan itu mulai memudar. "Bisakah kita melalukan ini lagi di lain waktu?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja..." Sahutnya begitu riang. "Emm.. etto, maaf atas ketidak nyamanan tadi." Ia menggaruk pipi.

Naruto semakin mendekat pada Sakura. "Ne, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Umm, silahkan.."

Pemuda itu menarik nafas. "Kau dan Gaara, ada hubungan apa kalian?" Sakura tertegun. Menurutnya pertanyaan Naruto aneh sekali, seperti menginterogasi pasangan. "Aku perhatikan kalian cukup dekat." Naruto masih ingat siang tadi, saat Gaara menghampiri Sakura dengan wajah mau-malu. "Apa kalian pacaran?"

Pipi Sakura menggembung karena menahan tawa, Naruto semakin grogi. Sikap Sakura membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Baka, kalau pacaran dengan Gaara mana mungkin aku mau kencan denganmu hari ini.." Tawanya langsung terhenti begitu menyadari satu hal.

Naruto menyeringai. "Kencan..."

"Ehh.. e-etto." Sakura gelagapan. Tidak bisa menghindar karena pada kenyataannya mereka memang sedang berkencan, meski tadi hanya makan Ramen di _Ichiraku_. Sakura mengeluh. Ia keceplosan.

 **Sett..**

Kedua mata Sakura membulat. "Terimakasih.." Naruto mengeratkan dekapannya, hal itu sukses menciptakan rasa hangat diantara mereka. Wajah Sakura seperti terbakar, ia malu sekali. "Aku senang bisa mengenalmu." Sakura luluh. Pelukan Naruto begitu hangat.

"Bisakah kita menjalin hubungan ini lebih dari teman.." Naruto terpaku dalam pelukan Sakura. "Seperti sahabat misalnya?" Pipinya menggembung karena kesal. Ucapan Sakura seakan memberinya harapan, dia tega sekali.

Naruto melepaskan pelukan mereka, kini mencekal kedua lengan Sakura sembari menatap tajam mata bulat tersebut. "Mau kah kauh menjadi sahabat sekaligus kekasihku?" Kali ini ucapannya benar-benar spontans. Ia muak terlalu lama memendam perasaan ini, sebelum semuanya terlambat lebih baik mengutarakan sekarang.

Sakura _speecless_ , baru saja hendak menjawab Naruto tidak memberinya kesempatan dengan cara membungkam bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman. Ini ciuman pertama mereka, juga yang pertama untuk Sakura.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh gadis itu selain diam membisu— tentunya ikut menikmati kecupan lembut terhadap bibirnya.

 **x X x**

"Jadi kalian gagal pulang bersama?" Sakura mengangguk. Melihat tampang bersalah itu membat Ino mendengus. "Huh, dasar." Tentunya, baru saja Sakura telah menjelaskan kepada mereka mengenai Gaara. Mengatakan niat pulang bersama Gaara terbatalkan tanpa sengaja karena dia mendapat kelas tambahan.

Sakura menggaruk-garu pipi karena kurang kerjaan. "A-ano, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.."

"Hm, apa?"

Gadis merah muda itu gelagapan sendiri. Ia harus jujur agar kesalah pamahan ini cepat terselesaikan. "Sebenarnya.." Bahkan Shion yang sedang menikmati makanannya terhenti karena menanti ucapan Sakura. Dia tampak canggung. "Sebenarnya a-aku... eumm.. menyukai Naruto." Shion terperangah. "..bukan Gaara." Sakura pikir ada baiknya berkata jujur, lagipula Shion sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Salah besar kalau dia menyukai Naruto lebih dari teman.

Ino masih mencerna pengakuan Sakura barusan. "Naruto?" Sakura menganggukan kepala. Ia malu sekali.

"Hiks hiks.." Pandangan Sakura dan Ino tertuju kepada Shion ketika mendengar suara isak dari seberang meja mereka. Sakura gelapan melihat Shion menangis— buaya. "Kau jahat, dasar jidat lebar hiks..."

Ino membekap mulut, sedang mencoba menahan diri agar tak melepaskan tawa gelak. Sakura menggeser kursi, begitu berada dekat dengan Shion ia pun mengelus punggungnya. "Gomene Shion." Dan mencoba membujuknya.

"Hahahaha..."

Akhirnya Ino tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Ia tertawa lepas, menertawakan air mata buaya yang mengalir dari mata Shion. Gadis berponi rata itu mendengus keras. Ino kejam sekali.

"Sore itu aku sedang bersama Naruto. Kami bermain di taman kota, dan pulang saat matahari tenggelam." Sakura telah mengakuinya. Ini memalukan, tapi harus dikatakan demi menjaga tali persahabatan. "Sekarang kami pacaran.." Ia meringis. "Naruto menyatakan cinta kepadaku saat itu." Mereka bahkan berciuman, tetapi Sakura tidak sanggup mengatakannya.

"Huh!" Shion memalingkan wajah. "Kau menikungku, Sakura."

Gadis merah muda itu tersenyum kikuk. "Gomene.." Ino memutar mata malas. Shion berlebihan, padahal sudah memiliki kekasih tapi dia masih saja menyukai pria lain. Toh, kekasihnyan juga tak kalah tampan dari Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, semuanya juga sudah terlanjur terjadi." Shion tersenyum geli. "Aku memang menyukai Naruto, tap sekedar menyukai saja karena cintaku hanya untuk Sasuke seorang." Ino mual mendengarnya, terlalu berlebihan.

"Jadi yang kau suka itu Naruto?" Sakura menanggukan kepala. Ino menepuk jidat, mengumpat kesal karena sempat mengira Sakura menyukai Gaara. Mengingat nama Gaara disebut segera membuat Ino sadar. "Gaara bagaimana?" Ia tahu Gaara menyukai Sakura, dapat di lihat dari cara dia berbincang kemarin.

Sakura terlihat canggung. "Entahlah.." Ia mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Cinta tidak bisa dipaksa, dan cintanya milik Naruto seorang. Mereka sejak lama saling suka, hanya saja terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaan tersebut.

 **x X x**

Naruto memberi kecupan dipuncak kepala Sakura. Kiba terperangah melihat keduanya begitu mesra, entah apa yang sudah terjadi kemarin sampai hari ini mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Bukan teman kalau melalukan ciuman mesra seperti itu, melainkan kekasih.

"H-hey!"

Naruto melotot, sama halnya dengan Sakura. "Mampus." Si pria mengutuk diri. Padahal mereka bertemu di tempat yang mustahil di jangkau, tetapi bisa saja ketahuan. Entah apa yang 'mereka' lalukan di halaman tak terpakai ini.

"Sedang apa kalian?" Naruto mengenali suara itu.

Gaara yang berdiri jauh disana tampak heran melihat mereka berdua disini. Sakura memutar kepala— berusaha menyembunyikan wajah dari pandangan para pria. Ia merasa tidak enak hati kepada Gaara.

"Kalian pacaran?" Sasuke bertanya.

Naruto mengusap tengkuk. "Euumm.." Hendak menjawab jujur takut akan menyakiti Gaara, tapi kalau berbohong Sakura pasti akan terluka. Ia bingung. Inilah akibatnya menikung teman, sekarang Naruto tengah dilema.

Gaara menghampiri mereka. "Apa itu benar?" Naruto semakin gelagalan, tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa saat ini. Sakura meraih tangannya, lalu menggenggam erat untuk membuktikan hubungan mereka. Gadis itu seakan memaksanya untuk jujur.

"Emm.. etto.." Naruto canggung, terlebih Gaara sedang menatapnya dengan wajah dingin. Dia memang dingin sejak awal. "Ya, aku dan Sakura pacaran." Ia memantapkan kata-kata tersebut. Gaara tersentak, begitu pula dengan Kiba dan Sasuke.

 **Pukk!**

Tubuh Sakura menegang. "Kalau begitu selamat.." Gaara memberi cengkraman erat terhadap bahu Naruto, si empu mengerutkan dahi— menahan sentuhan menyakitkan itu. Suasananya semakin menegangkan, dapat Naruto rasakan aura dingin disekitar.

Sakura menundukan kepala untuk menghindari tatapan tajam dari Gaara. Ia menggigit bibir, entah kenapa hatinya terasa nyeri. Tentu saja ia tidak rela melihat Naruto disakiti, terlebih ini semua bukan kesalahan dia sepenuhnya.

Gaara menarik Naruto hingga wajah mereka berjarak begitu dekat. "Usahaku berhasil." Kemudian ia nyengir lebar, selabar cengiran kuda. Naruto kebingunan, sama halnya dengan Sakura. Gaara merangkul Naruto. "Kau tau, kemarin aku memang sengaja mengajak Sakura pulang bersama. Yah, alasannya agar kalian bisa berduaan.." Sakura merona. Ia tertipu.

Naruto berdesis. "Jadi kau tahu Sakura akan mengunggumu di gerbang.."

Pemuda bata itu mengangkat bahu. "Begitulah." Dirinya tahu mereka saling menyukai, namun karena malu keduanya pun enggan mengungkapkan perasaan. Disini Naruto yang terlalu angkuh.

Terdengar helaan nafas. "Ya ampun, nyaris saja aku mati terkena serangan jantung.." Gaara tergelak. Naruto mendengus keras. "Please, ini sama sekali tak lucu." Mana ada penipuan dibilang lucu, dan Naruto kesal karena telah tertipu. Sebelumnya ia sempat berpikir Gaara benar-benar menyukai Sakura.

"Hhhh.. mana mungkin aku menyukai Sakura.." Gaara melepaskan rangkulannya terhadap Naruto. "Aku kan sudah punya kekasih." Naruto pikir mereka sudah putus, mengingat keduanya jarang terlihat bersama belakangan ini. "Kami tidak putus, hanya sedang marahan saja.." Itu kemarin, sekarang mereka sudah akur.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya— frustasi. Ia sempat terbenani oleh rasa bersalah, namun siapa sangka jika semua itu hanya sandiwara. Menyembunyikan hubungan tentunya sedikit melukai hati Sakura, tapi Naruto pikir itulah jalan terbaik untuk mereka.

"Jahat sekali." Sasuke dan Kiba termangu, begitu pula Gaara. Naruto mengeratkan genggaman mereka. "Caramu itu sangat menyiksaku.." Gaara meringis. Jadi dirinya telah salah bertindak?

Sakura yang kebingunan mengikuti kemana Naruto akan membawanya pergi. "Naruto, kau marah?" Ia bertanya disela melangkah, dan kebungkaman yang didapat olehnya.

Gaara bengong. "Eemmm..." Sasuke menepuk pundaknya, menyadarkannya dari lamun sesaat. Kiba mengangkat bahu, seolah mengatakan tidak 'tahu apa-apa' mengenai masalah mereka.

 **xXx**

"Kau marah?"

"Marah?" Naruto malah balik bertanya. "Hah, aku bukan wanita.." Sakura mendengus begitu mendengar jawaban tersebut. Naruto merangkul pinggangnya untuk merapatkan tubuh mereka. "Aku hanya memberi pelajaran kepada Gaara." Ia mengecup puncak kepala sang kekasih. "Biarkan dia merasakan penderitaanku saat harus memilih atau melepaskan dirimu.." Pria itu tersenyum simpul.

Sakura mengulum bibir. "Ne, memangnya semerana apa dirimu saat memikirkanku.." Ia memainkan ujung sepatu, memutar-mutarnya diaspal seperti bocah minta permen. "Aku ingin tahu."

Naruto mengangkat tangan kurus itu, lalu meletakan telapak lembut tersebut dipermukaan dadanya. "Seperti jantung.." Sakura menatap wajah menawan itu dengan sorot nan begitu teduh. "Aku mati bila jantung ini tak berdetak, sama halnya dengan dirimu." Naruto menyentuh dagunya, dan menahan tatapan penuh cinta itu agar tak beralih. "Kau seperti detak jantung, aku mati bila tanpa dirimu."

Sungguh, kata-kata yang begitu manis. "Naruto..." Sulit dipercaya, namun inilah sosok Naruto yang sesungguhnya. Dia lelaki yang penuh cinta serta romantis.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Ungkap lelaki pirang itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Hah?" Kening Sakura berkerut. "Katakan lagi, yang tadi itu tidak kedengaran." Naruto mencondongkan wajah, lebih tepatnya mengerahkan telinga ke arah Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Naruto menggembungkan pipi. "Kurang keras."

Sakura menghembuskan nafas secara kesal. "Aku mencintaimu." Kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Ck." Naruto menjauhkan diri dari Sakura. "Katakan seperti ini, 'aku mencintaimu, Naruto'."

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto.."

"Hm, kurang keras."

Sakura kesal, namun masih mau menurutinya. "Aku mencintaimu Naruto!"

Lelaki muda itu mengulum senyum. "Lebih keras."

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto..." Tanpa sadar oktaf Sakura meninggi.

"Lagi."

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, NARUTO NAMIKAZE!"

Naruto puas mendengarnya. "Hehehe.. I love you to." Balasnya dan memberi ciuman dari jarak dekat kepasa Sakura, namun tak bersentuhan.

Sakura yang terengah baru sadar setelah melihat senyum bangga di wajah rubah pirang itu. "Hmphh!" Ia langsung membekap mulut. Tapan sadar dirinya melantangkan suara mengatakan yang Naruto minta, alhasil saat ini puluhan pasang mata pun mengarah kepada mereka. Tentu saja ramai, mereka sedang berdiri dipinggiran jalan raya saat ini. Tempat dimana ramainya para pejalan kaki berlalu-lalang.

"Dengan begini aku percaya sepenuhnya kepadamu.." Wajah Sakura merah menyuluruh, perasaan yang bercampur aduk antara kesal dan malu. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura Haruno." Memang tidak adil, tapi saat Sakura ingin membalas Naruto lebih cepat menariknya keluar dari kerumunan orang.

"Ini tidak adil.." Sakura menggerutu kesal dalam gandengan Naruto, sementara pemuda itu menampakan cengir lebar ke arahnya. "Kau curang!" Ia memukul pelan lengan berotot tersebut, sekaligus melampiaskan rasa malu dan kekesalan atas kejadian saat di trotoar tadi.

Di tengah tertawa Naruto sempat menarik tubuh Sakura, lalu mendekapnya dalam kehangatan. "Jaga cinta kita ya.." Sakura menikmati dekapan hangat yang Naruto berikan, rasanya begitu nyaman.

"Kau jangan nakal, biasakan diri untuk mencueki para wanita yang menggodamu.." Naruto terkekeh, Sakura mendengus sebal. "Jangan tertwa, berjanjilah kepadaku sekarang.."

"Iya, aku janji..

"Jani seumur hidup?"

Naruto menangkup sisi wajah Sakura. "Iyaaa, ini janji seumur hidupku..."

"Deal?"

Kelingking mereka saling bertaut. "Deal." Naruto menyosorkan pipi. "Kissu.." Matanya terpejam, menanti sebuah ciuman dari bibir ranum sang kekasih. Sakura tersipu, namun dia mau memenuhi permintaan Naruto.

Selang beberapa detik satu kecupan ringan mendarat di pipi berkumis Naruto, Sakura yang melakukannya terlihat malu sendiri. Naruto tersenyum puas, dirinya seakan melayang tinggi ke angkasa. Ciuman yang super badass.

* * *

 **OWARI**


End file.
